Izuku y la Clase 1-B
by the only 95
Summary: Una serie de sucesos en el inicio de las pruebas para ingresar a UA harán que Izuku Midoriya termine en la clase 1B y puede que esto termine beneficiando al sucesor del One For All para acercarlo cada vez más a cumplir su meta de convertirse en el héroe número uno y nuevo simbolo de la paz.


Su entrenamiento durante estos meses fueron de lo mas agobiante para el joven Izuku Midoriya y a la par con estudiar para examen escrito de UA lo había dejado cansado también mentalmente, pero sus horas perdidas de sueño y el dolor en sus músculos era un pequeño precio a pagar si quería cumplir su sueño, convertirse en un héroe como su mayor ídolo All Might que por casualidad pudo conocerlo y no solo eso, también le había revelado el secreto de su poder y depositado su confianza en él para ser el siguiente símbolo de la paz.

—_No pudo ser de otra forma All Might_ — aun se le revolvía el estomago al recordar que tuvo que tragarse un pelo de su ídolo para obtener su poder que dicho sea de paso no sabía cómo usar ya que no tuvo el tiempo para probarlo.

En eso Izuku vio a la chica que en la entrada lo había ayudado para que no se caiga, fue hacia ella para saludarle y de paso agradecerle, sin saber que otro estudiante de lentes se lo impediría.

Lejos de la sección donde iban a dar el examen práctico Midoriya, otro joven de cabellos rubios y una sonrisa de superioridad observaba minuciosamente a los otros chicos y chicas que iban a dar la prueba.

Este joven no era otro más que Monoma quien en el examen escrito no le había ido del todo bien, esperaba conseguir un buen puntaje en esta práctica si quería ingresar a UA y para eso necesitaba de un Quirk para copiar, el problema era que no sabía cuál de los postulantes tenía el mejor...

—¡Por que se demoran tanto, abran la maldita puerta! — exclamo desesperado otro rubio de pelo parados y una actitud de lo mas exasperante.

Los jóvenes a su alrededor comenzaron a alejarse del rubio gritón cuando comenzó a hacer pequeñas pero constantes explosiones en las palmas de su mano.

Un fuerte sonido de alarma irrumpió en todo el lugar para que luego las grandes puertas de metal comenzaran a abrirse poco a poco.

El rubio explosivo con una gran sonrisa retorcida digna de un villano se preparo para correr y destruir esas maquinas a diestra y siniestra gritando su frase mas característica, pero en ese momento una mano se apoyo sobre su hombro.

—Buena suerte héroe lodoso — dijo Monoma para luego alejarse de él con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ese fue el detonante del rubio de pelos parados ya que una vez se abrió la puerta por completo corrió al interior y grito con toda su alma "¡MUERE!" para impulsarse en el aire con su peculiaridad y destruir con ira a las maquinas que se encontrara solo que esta vez ya no se imaginaba al nerd de Deku sino al otro rubio que lo había insultado.

—_No dejare que ese extra se salga con la suya, le demostrare a todos que seré el siguiente héroe numero, incluso superare a All Might_ ¡MUERE! — de una sola explosión y con poco esfuerzo destrozo a un robot de dos puntos.

Ya con el resto de postulantes dispersándose por la zona, Monoma se alejaba de la ubicación del rubio explosivo porque era un hecho que ahí no encontraría un robot, aunque su plan principal era que expulsaran al otro rubio porque se notaba a leguas que ese tipo se dejaba guiar mucho por sus emociones y tal vez lo atacaría al ser insultado.

—_Bueno no pude eliminar a la competencia pero si obtuve lo que quería_ — De la nada y sin previo aviso un robot de 3 puntos salió de una de las esquinas de la calle, ataco al chico pero este reacciono a tiempo dando un salto atrás — veamos que tan especial es tu Quirk — pronuncio mostrando la palma de su mano derecha y en solo unos segundos una explosión le dio de lleno a la maquina, no la destruyo pero si la aturdió lo suficiente para que Monoma acercara la palma de su mano izquierda al cuerpo del robot.

Boom!

Aunque la explosión no era tan fuerte logro abrirle un agujero a la maquina deshabilitándola por completo.

—Con eso tengo tres puntos — con más confianza se fue buscando mas robots.

La prueba constaba de solo unos minutos y para Monoma ese era tiempo suficiente para usar el Quirk de ese sujeto.

.

En un cuarto a oscuras siendo solo iluminado por las muchas pantallas en la pared, se encontraban los pro héroes monitorizando el desempeño de los postulante, cada uno anotaba en una libreta lo resaltante que veían en los jóvenes, pero había uno de los pro héroes mas popular presente, el cual por las pantallas presenciaba a su desesperado estudiante de cabellos verdes buscando un robot para eliminar.

—_Vamos joven Midoriya, yo se que tu puedes_ — lo apoyo mentalmente.

—Llego la hora de liberar al robot cero puntos — anuncio animado un pequeño animal de pelaje blanco que presiono un botón rojo.

Como todos los años los maestros presenciaron la destrucción que dejaba a su paso el robot cero puntos y como siempre los postulantes huían para evitar ser aplastados, gran parte de los ingresos de la escuela se iban en reconstruir aquella ciudad artificial que de no ser por el director y sus excelente manejos económicos, UA hace años estaría en una crisis financiera.

—Qué rayos está haciendo ese chico — pronuncio con una estruendosa voz el héroe Present Mic señalando una pantalla.

Todos los héroes fijaron su mirada a la pantalla, Toshinori no podía creer lo que veía, su sucesor yendo directo contra el cero puntos, acaso confiaba excesivamente en aquel poder que le había dado.

El resto de profesores comenzaron a murmurar sobre el acto de Midoriya de lanzarse de manera osada e imprudente al peligro, para los ojos de todos, eso no era digno del valor de un héroe que buscaba inculcar UA.

—Esperen, hay mas — anuncio el director Nezu apretando algunos botones obteniendo en varias pantallas todos los ángulos del suceso.

Ahí pudieron ver claramente que la acción del joven no era un acto de presunción sino un acto de un verdadero héroe pues atrapada en uno de los escombros se encontraba una chica que estaba en el camino del cero puntos y el joven obviamente lo que buscaba era salvarla.

Lo siente que ocurrió fue algo que dejo impresionados a los presentes cuando el robot más grande termino como una pila de chatarra por el Quirk de postulante Izuku Midoriya.

—_Estoy muy orgulloso de ti joven_ — All Might sabía que había hecho una buena elección en escoger a su sucesor.

Los profesores al ver el acto heroico del joven, comenzaron a levantar unas paletas con un número escrito, estos eran puntajes de rescate, era la primera vez que otorgaban tantos a un solo postulante, todos los maestros le estaban dando puntos al joven Midoriya... todos a excepción de uno.

—Ese joven no se merece tantos puntos — opino uno de los maestros de pelo blanco, traje rojo con unos grandes guantes y una mirada estoica.

Tan comentario llamo la atención de sus compañeros ya que no esperaron que él haga ese tipo de comentarios, de quien sí pudieron esperar eso era de Aizawa pero este no estaba presente.

—Puedes explicarnos el porqué no te parece darle tantos puntos al postulante — pregunto amablemente el director.

—Solo mírenlo — señalo la pantalla donde Izuku estaba tendido en el suelo con las piernas y un brazo roto — ni siquiera puede moverse luego de ese ataque.

—Lo siento pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo Kan Sekijiro – agrego All Might mostrando su imponente presencia – el deber de un héroe en si es proteger a los indefensos aun si es a coste de su propia vida.

—Eso lo entiendo muy bien, lo entendemos muy bien todos Toshinori – respondió el héroe Vlad King que él así como los héroes presentes sabían el delicado estado de salud del héroe numero uno – pero, de nada vale salvar a un civil si al final terminas sin poder moverte, solo imagina que en vez de ser una prueba esto sería algo real donde el cero puntos seria el villano principal y el resto de robot sus esbirros, de que vale salvar a un civil eliminando al villano principal si luego no puedes hacer absolutamente nada frente a los esbirros que querrán tomar venganza, no solo el civil estaría de nuevo en peligro sino también el héroe que debía protegerlo y si tiene aliados a su lado terminaría siendo una carga porque tendrían que protegerlo a él también, por eso digo que a pesar del acto de heroísmo del joven, también es imprudente al no medir las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Al aclarar su punto una parte de los maestros bajaron sus paletas para ya no darle tantos puntos a Izuku pero otra parte aun se mantenía firme en otorgarle los puntos de rescate recaudando al final 30 puntos en total que lo alejaba por mucho del top 10 de estudiantes que obtuvieron más puntos en la prueba de práctica.

All Might no pudo hacer otra cosa más que apretar sus puños, no podía contradecir el fundamentado bien argumento de Sekijiro, dio un vistazo en la pantalla donde se encontraba Midoriya que era curado por el Quirk de Recovery Girl, en el fondo se sentía culpable de no haber preparado mejor a su estudiante para controlar ese poder.

—Bien eso es todo, pueden retirarse, espero un informe de todos ustedes sobre la prueba y Sekijiro, puedes acompañarme a mi oficina por favor – pidió el director con aquella afable sonrisa suya.

Solo recibió un asentimiento del héroe y una vez todos los maestros se fueron, acompaño al director Nezu a su oficina.

—Siéntate, siéntate – extendió la silla frente a su escritorio y le ofreció al maestro el cual acepto – un poco de té – ofreció la bebida de un termo que tenía en su oficina.

—No, gracias – soltó un suspiro y hablo – de que quiere hablar conmigo director.

—Siempre tan directo – agrego el animal antropomórfico sentándose en su silla diseñada especialmente para él – tú no eres de juzgar tan duramente a los estudiantes Sekijiro y mucho menos a los postulantes, hubo algo que te molestara del joven Izuku – pregunto el director.

—Él va a ingresar a UA ¿Cierto?

—Bueno ciertamente el joven tuvo altas calificaciones en el examen escrito y con solo 10 puntos en este examen de práctica podía ingresar al curso de héroes.

—Ese es mi problema – interrumpió el héroe Vlad – si obtenía mas puntaje no solo iba a ingresar al curso de héroes, también iba a estar en el top 10 de estudiantes con mayor puntaje en el examen de práctica y estoy seguro que bajo ese motivo usted lo mandaría a la clase 1A con Aizawa.

—Yo no le veo lo malo a aquello último – agrego el director Nezu.

—Pues yo sí, no dudo del desempeño de Aizawa como héroe, pero como maestro no es el mejor prospecto y si tiene bajo su tutela a un joven que se hace daño a sí mismo al usar su peculiaridad lo más seguro es que Aizawa o lo termine sacando de la academia o simplemente le diga que tiene que aprender a contener su poder y creo que todos sabemos que contener no es lo mismo que controlar.

—Sekijiro… acaso está sugiriendo…

—Sí, quiero que el joven Midoriya este en mi clase – dijo seriamente el héroe Vlad King.

Tal proposición dejo pensando al director, le había prometido a All Might poner a Izuku en la clase 1A si lograba por lo menos ingresar al curso de héroes y hasta ahora con los resultados obtenidos en las pruebas tanto escritas como practicas en su cabeza ya tenía armada la lista de los estudiantes de cada clase, poder al joven Midoriya en la clase 1B tal vez sería lo mejor si el maestro encargado demostraba interés en el joven, pero eso significaría tener que mover a un estudiante de la clase 1B a la 1A.

El director sonrió orgullosamente al pensar en un joven rubio que había demostrado astucia en el examen práctico con un Quirk tan particular. Aunque era una lástima, le hubiera gustado ver como Izuku se desenvolvía con un maestro como Aizawa.

—Puedo hacer unos cambios para que el joven Midorilla este en tu salón – anuncio el pequeño animal blanco.

El maestro simplemente se inclino como muestra de agradecimiento y se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse pero apenas toco el pomo de esta, el director hablo.

—Aun no me has dicho el porqué de tu interés en el joven Midoriya.

El héroe se quedo quieto sosteniendo la manija de la puerta pensando la pregunta del director.

—Me recordó a mí – murmuro aquellas simples palabras para luego retirarse.

Ya solo en su oficina el director Nezu sonrió gratamente al escuchar aquello de uno de sus maestros, él era de los pocos que sabían de la dura vida que tuvo que pasar Sekijiro para convertirse en el héroe Vlad King, comenzaba a creer que si había hecho bien en poner al aprendiz de All Might en la clase 1B pero solo el tiempo lo dira.

* * *

_Bien, es mi primera vez escribiendo en este fandom, solo les dire que no esperen verme muy seguido aqui :v, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo introductorio, yo soy The only 95, nos leemos luego._


End file.
